This is My Chance
by YuukiSnow143
Summary: Akari comes to Castanet Island to start the farm she always wanted. She was given the chance by her late grandfather whom she'd always visit.  I don't know who to pair up with yet so bare with me.  ENJOY .
1. A New Beginning

**Okay This is My First Story. So, it may stink a little. Hehe, I did a little bit of uhm research? I guess before I typed this thing up. Please try to enjoy my story.**

**- CHAPTER 1: ****A New Beginning**

"Aaaa, the sea breeze feels great!"

Hey, my name is Akari. I'm leaving my old life in the city to fulfill my dream of becoming a farmer. I've always wanted to be a farmer, ever since I was little girl. I used to always visit my grandfather's farm until a year ago.

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at Castanet island."

As I stepped out of the boat, I was approached by two guys. A man who is short, chubby?, and has gray hair. Next to him was a guy with blonde hair and with an unnatural curl on top of his head. How is that curl standing like that? That's so cool.

"Good morning! You must be the new farmer, am I right? I'm the mayor Harmonica Town. Please call me Mayor Hamilton, pleasure to meet you."

"Yup, I'm the new farmer. My name is Akari nice to meet you too." I gave a light smile to Mayor Hamilton.

"This boy right here," he said to me while patting the person next to him, "is my son. Please be nice to my son, he can be a little… grumpy sometimes."

"Don't worry I don't judge people." I faced the person next to Mayor Hamilton, "Hey, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"The name is Gill." He looked over to the side, like he is waiting for this greeting to end.. This guy doesn't seem to care at all does he?

A silence came in the conversation and it seemed like it was going to go on forever until Mayor Hamilton broke in, "Gillian, you shall accompany our new farmer around the island."

I gave a slight giggle, "Gillian?" I looked at Gill.

"Father, I don't have time to go around the island introducing the new farmer to everyone!" Excuse me? I must not be important enough to break into his schedule.

"Gillian! Don't be rude now! Show Akari around the island, I'll handle your work. Right now your job is to introduce Akari to everyone." The Mayor looked at me and with that I started walking to one direction.

I heard Gill give a big sigh and started walking slowly behind me. "Hey, hold on a second do you even know where you are going?" I kept on walking knowing that I'm going to the farm where I want to go first. Gill grabbed my shoulder and once again asked me, "Do you know where the heck you are going?"

I glared up at him and said, "I've been here tons of times in the past years, I think I know where I'm going."

"Then where are you going?"

"This is the way to my grandfather's farm, isn't it?" He started to laugh and he ended up crying over something like that. Is there something wrong with him? "What are you laughing at?" I gave him my mad face.

**Gill's P.O.V.**

Ahahaha, this girl is a total idiot. "Listen, you may have been here tons of times as you said but, I don't think you have any sense of direction." Her I guess 'mad' face became a face with 'lots of confusion. "Your grandfather's farm is in the other direction."

She crouched down with her hands on her face. She looked like a crying child, it was some how cute? "I'm sorry I really don't have any sense of direction. It's just that I was just SO SURE that it was this way." She sounded like she was about to cry.

I placed my hand on top of her head and told her, "It's alright I guess. This road leads to Harmonica Town, might as well head there first alright?" Why am I being so nice to her? Why?

As we headed towards the town we met up with Toby and Renee who were fishing. I introduced her to them and she quickly became good friends with Renee. We reached the entrance of Brass Bar and we were about to go in until a familiar pink haired girl came out of the Brass Bar. "Luna?"

"Gilly!" She gave my a big hug. I mouthed, "Go inside without me." to Akari. She looked at me all confused. She looked at my position with Luna hugging me and she nodded and went inside with out me.

**Akari's P.O.V.**

Uhm, what just happened out there? Was that his girlfriend? It probably was. She looked really pretty and they look nice together. Why am I over thinking this? It's not like I like Gill, right? I mean I just met the guy. Ugh, whatever.

I shook my head and disregarded my thoughts. Just then I was approached by a girl about my age, she wore a ponytail to tie up her long blonde hair, she has green eyes, and was dressed like a cowgirl. "Hey there. Haven't seen you around town before. You must be the new farmer girl everyone's been talking 'bout."

I gave her a slight nod, "Yeah, Gill is introducing me to the people on this island. Well, he was until he was hold up with a girl with pink hair. I forgot her name Gill said her name but I didn't quite catch it."

"Hmm, A girl with pink hair? Oh, you mean Luna. Yeah, she likes Gill a lot but, Gill never seem to care about anyone but himself. He acts cold to everyone too, he sometimes opens up to guys but never really to the girls in this town. He respects the elders as well but never really seemed to care about being in a relationship really." I'm kind of glad that Luna wasn't Gill's girlfriend but I kind of feel bad for the girl.

"Wait, you said he was cold to the girls right? He was being nice to me just 10 minuets ago. I think is a nice guy." This must have shocked her because when I said that he eyes widened.

"Well, that's strange but, whatever. My name is Kathy by the way. I help out my father over there." She pulled my over to the counter to a man with a big fluffy? Brown beard whom is dressed in a cowboy suit. "Hey dad. This is the new farmer everyone's been talking about."

He gave a light smile, "Well howdy the names Hayden, nice to meet you."

I smiled back, "Nice to meet both of you, my name is Akari. I'll be working on the farm today on ward."

"You're always welcome here, so stop by any time." I gave him a nod.

Just then a nice scent of mangos and peaches came from the kitchen. I whispered, "peach mango pie.."

Kathy must have heard me because she immediately turned to me and said, "Oh, I have to introduce you to our cook here. C'mon follow me to the kitchen. I must warn you though, our cook can be a little cold as well. He doesn't usually come here in the day time but he wanted to come in to make desserts. Even though he is cold he is a great cook so just put up with his attitude, alright?"

"Don't worry I don't judge people easily and if I do I can be wrong." I followed her into the kitchen to see a peachy haired person taking out the peach mango pie I smelled earlier. Where have I seen that hair before?

-**END Chapter: 1-**

How was it?

Was it good? This the first time I wrote about something like this my first fanfic ever. Please continue reading this story. Heh, some of the characters are off character -coffGillcoff-


	2. Peach Mango Pie

**Ha, Chapter 2! Alright! Let's begin! What a big accomplishment! **

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER 2: <strong>**Peach Mango Pie**

"CHASE!" yelled Kathy. We waited for a reply but he didn't seem to answer. "Hello? Earth to Chase. Are the lights on in your head?" Kathy said while knocking on his peach colored hair.

He turned around looking at Kathy's eyes. He gave a really annoyed face to Kathy, "What do you want?"

"Chase, I'm going to introduce you to the new girl in the town. She is going to be a replacement of the old man who used to work up in the farm. Be nice to her alright?" Taking another look at this person he has deep purple eyes. He also wore three silver clips to push back his hair. He too had an unnatural curl on his hair, just like Gill does. "Akari, come in. I'll introduce you to our cook." I walked over to Kathy until I was behind her. "Alright, Chase this is the new girl, her name is Akari and again please welcome her and be nice."

He looked at me then back at Kathy, "No promises Kathy."

"Uhm, I'm Akari pleasure to meet you." He gave me a cold smile but, I accepted the fact that he will be hard to befriend in this island. "Excuse me but I smelled peaches and mangos before coming over here. Uhm, could you possibly have made a peach mango pie, did you?" I gave another sniff and still smelled the peaches and mangos.

He gave a smirk over to me, "You have some nose right there. Yes, actually it's cooling down right now. Want to have some?" Kathy and I both gave a surprised face over to him. Although I was surprised I did give a nod to him. He pointed to a small table and a chair next to the wall telling me to sit down.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

'Be nice to her. Be nice to her. Be nice to her. It's time to make a change in my appearance I have to be a nice guy to this girl.' I kept telling myself. I took out the peach mango pie that just finished baking in the oven. I handed her a slice of the dessert, really isn't meant for her, my reason to make this pie was to make 'HER' happy not just some random new girl who I don't even know.

She looked at the pie and then looked at me. I gave her a nod for her to start eating. She cut off a piece of the slice of pie and placed the piece in her mouth. There was a slight silence in the kitchen until she gave a light sigh of.. Satisfaction? "Uwah! That was the most delicious peach mango pie ever! The juices of the mangos and peaches give you a sweet sensation in your mouth. The crispiness of the crust is just right. It's the best Peach mango pie I have ever had!" I must have given her a funny look because the next thig she said was, "What?"

"Oh it's nothing."

**Akari's P.O.V.**

"Are your sure it's nothing Chase?" Kathy dropped in our conversation. "Explain why you are all red right now?" What is she talking about? Red? What? Whatever.

"What are you talking about, Kathy?" Now the redness is noticeable. I didn't say anything. I had nothing to say really. Kathy looked at Chase all funny like, she looked like she was smirking. But why? "Listen Kathy, it's really nothing okay?"

"Alright alright Chase whatever you say." Kathy rolled her eyes while saying this. I really wonder if these guys are always arguing with each other. "Anyways Chase, it's rare to see you let someone who you don't even know eat something you made in just one day."

"Well, you said to be nice to her right? I don't mind being nice once in a whi-" Just then Gill popped out of the door panting and wheezing.

"Gill!" I ran over to Gill patting his back while Kathy came over with a glass of water. "Gill, what happened? Why are you all sweaty? Why are you panting?" He glared up at me causing me to back up. "Sorry," I looked down avoiding his eyes.

Gill took a big gulp of the glass water and said, " I had to run away from Luna, she was chasing me until I lost her around the corner." Luna, she must really be in love with Gill, huh? To go that far for someone like Gill. What's so good about him? I know he can be sweet sometimes but, I'm pretty sure he's more cold than sweet. "Akari let's go. There is still more people for you to meet."

I walked behind Gill. When I got to the door and was about to leave I turned around and quickly ran to Chase. "Thanks for today, Chase!" I gave him my best smile.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

"N-no problem." A stutter? That has never happened before. I gave a slight blush. Why am I acting so weird, today?

She started to walk for the door, before she left she said, "I'll cook for you next time, Chase!" She gave another smile at me. It was a nostalgic smile, like the other smile she gave me before. When she gave me those smiles I feel like I've seen them somewhere before. But where?

"Hmm, Chase likes Akari. Chase likes Akari!" Kathy yelled it through out the kitchen.

"I do not! She just reminds me of someone I met when I was a child. That's all. I swear." She looked at me all funny.

"Say what you want, Chase. If Maya gets the wrong idea about this, then Akari will have a hard time on this island. Maya is going to make her life here a living hell, if you know what I mean."

"Maya won't get the wrong idea because there is nothing to be wrong about. I told you already I don't like her alright? Maya doesn't have a say in my personal life and neither do you. My personal life is mine, you can't just assume that I like Akari plus I just met her today."

"I know I don't have a say but Maya likes you **A LOT **Chase. She is crazy for you, she likes you so much to ruin someone's life if she has to."

"That girl needs to get a new crush. Seriously it's getting annoying right about now. I turned her down about five times about now. I mean seriously."

"Just be careful alright Chase? You don't want to repeat what happened before right?" That's right I had a girlfriend named Hikari and Maya got between us and we broke up. Hikari practically hated me until forever ends since then. Wait why am I thinking about this? I DON'T LIKE AKARI!

**With Akari**

"Achooo! Ugh am I getting a cold or something?"

"You know Akari, if you sneeze that means someone is talking about you." I looked at Gill in disbelief. Nah, he is lying to me. I'm probably just getting sick….

"Well, that was everyone on the island, well most of the people." I looked at him waiting for an explanation on what he meant. He looked down on me, "There is supposedly a wizard here, just like how you met that witch before. Since, it's getting dark I should take you to your farm, it's not good to wander around in the dark." With that he led me to my grandfather's farm. We walked in silence until we reached the front door. "Alright, good night Akari. Your things will be delivered tomorrow morning by Luke. He should help you with the unpacking and maybe a little of your farm work. See you tomorrow, Akari?"

Tomorrow? "Alright I'll stop by the town hall tomorrow if I can. If not then you are always welcome to come here." I gave him a bright smile to send him off. We waved good-bye to each other and I went inside my house.

**Gill's P.O.V.**

I'm being nice to her again. This isn't like me at all. I'm acting all strange. I can't possibly like her do I? No, I can't. I mean I don't like her. This is just a way to accept me as the next mayor of this town. This is a way to be able to win my father's trust in me to be his successor, yeah that's it.

I kept thinking like this until I got home.

**Akari's P.O.V.**

Today was great day to start my life on the island! I met really nice people and I also made friends with most of the towns people. Everyone seems nice. But.. There is just one thing that I can't get out of my mind.

"Where have I seen you before... Chase?" as I said those words I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? No wait actually did it make sense? Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think about it. If there are any requests please feel free to tell me them. I'll try my best to put them in the story <strong>

**as best I can. Thank you very much for reading. **


	3. Pudding

**Yo Yo Yo what's up? Lol. Such awhile since I've submitted a chapter. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Pudding<strong>

I awoke to the sound of the door bell ringing over and over. Ding Dong Ding Dong. "ARAGGH." I walked towards the door being annoyed for the first time since I came to this island. "I'm coming! I'm coming just stop ringing the door bell!" Once I finished saying that. The door bell stopped ringing.

As I opened the door I'm greeted by a man with blue hair wearing a blue bandana. "Hey Akari! I'm here with your stuff!" Ugh, that smile of his is too bright especially at this time of day. Which is about 6am in the morning.

"Your smile is so bright! It burns my eyes!" He looked at me. And started to laugh like crazy. "What?"

"Did you look at yourself in the mirror this morning?" I shook my head. He gasped for air, "Your hair is a mess and.. Really cupcake pajamas? Geez it's weird, you don't act like most girls here."

I looked down on my, gave a quick blush and glared up at him. "Don't judge me! I love sweets, ok? I also have a musical note pajamas, too." I stuck my tongue at him.

"I never said it was a bad thing to look like that Akari."

"Whatever, Luke. I'm proud to be weird!" I gave my most confident look in the history of history. We both started laughing our butts off. I thought that we'd never stop at one point. We did though, Chase broke in while we were laughing.

"What are you two, idiots laughing about over there?" He took one look at me and cracked a smile on his face. I gave a light blush, I don't really like how Chase is smiling like that… It's a little freaky.

"C'mon Chase don't be like that now!" Luke said as he patted Chase's back. "We were just having some fun!"

"Besides that point." I broke into Chase and Luke's conversation. "What are you doing here Chase?" Luke looked at me and smiled.

"Chase here asked me if he could help me help you today." Chase looked to the left and didn't say anything.

"I only asked because Maya was pestering me at work yesterday. I really don't want to take a chance of reliving that day again."

"What about work Chase?" I looked at him all confused.

"I asked Kathy to tell her father that I'm taking the day off today. Don't worry about it." He gave me a smile.

"O-okay. Thanks you two I really appreciate your help for today. Come in you two." They both nodded and came in.

"Akari, go fix yourself up and Chase and I will start unpacking." I nodded and went in the bathroom to change my clothes.

As I came back I found Chase and Luke done unpacking. "Wow did I really take that long in the bathroom to change?" They both shook their head.

'Two people works better and faster than one you know." I nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright let's start putting things in place shall we?"

"Let's!" Luke said with such great enthusiasm.

"Yeah, let's." Chase followed Luke's enthusiasm with a monotone voice.

We started to start putting things in it's place. It took awhile but we made it just before lunch time. Chase decided to make us lunch for the day and we happily agreed to it. Chase made octopus shaped hotdogs and rolled-eggs for lunch. "Uwah! This reminds me of my childhood!" I told Chase with a voice filled with enjoyment. I took a bite out of the hotdog and the rolled-eggs. "It's delicious!"

"Thanks Akari." He gave a little blush when he said that.. Hehe, Chase can be cute sometimes. Maybe he is one of those tsunderes? Maybe.

After the lunch break Luke insisted that he'd help me with some of my farm work. Chase wanted to help to which was pretty shocking really. It was great that I got some extra help from them though. Everyone really is nice here it touches my heart. I just came here and they are welcoming me like I have been here for a long time. By the time we finished the farm work it was already 3pm.

"Thanks a lot you guys! You two were a really big help today!" I gave Luke a big hug to say thanks. I looked at Chase, "Can I hug you too?" Chase looked to the side and spread his arms wide. "Yay!" I gave Chase a big hug to thank him. "Can I make you guys something?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, Akari." Luke said patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I just want to express my gratitude to you guys." I gave both Chase and Luke a smile. They both nodded at me. "Yay! Alright just sit tight on the sofa and read some of my books if you want." I walked over to the kitchen and started making my pudding.

It took awhile for me to finish the pudding but it wasn't that long that they would become impatient. "Alright you guys I'm done!" As I walked towards them I saw that Luke was reading some of my manga and Chase was reading a cook book. "Chase, really? Reading a cook book?"

"Don't judge me, Akari. I'd like to know more recipes as much as I can, y'know?" I let out a sigh and went back to the kitchen. I came back with two plates with pudding on them.

"Here you go you two." They both looked at my pudding with a weird stare. "What?" There was a silence in the room.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

That pudding… Why the heck is it ORANGE? Why would she feed us this? Is it filled with poison? I poked it with a spoon on my plate. I looked over to Luke and he took a spoon full of pudding and shoved it in his mouth… I can't believe it he actually ate that weird thing. Wait. Hold on a second. Did he just smile?

I looked at the pudding again and then I heard Luke say, "This is D-E-L-I-C-O-U-S!" Well it doesn't seem to be poisoned since he is still alive right now…. I guess I might as well just try it. I took a piece of the pudding and took a bite out of it… What taste is this? Orange? It's delicious. How did she get the idea to put the taste of orange in this pudding? More importantly how did she put the orange in this?

"Hey. Akari why would you put orange in the pudding? It is good though. Wait how did you put the taste of orange in this?" I questioned her.

"Well you see.." She gave a little blush before continuing. "I had this childhood friend who's favorite fruit is orange. Since it was hard to bake cakes when I was small, I decided to make pudding. It wasn't at all good when I first made it. And regarding to how I put the orange in the pudding, well that's a secret."

"Cute story Akari." Luke said to Akari. She gave a slight blush.

"I haven't seen him in the long time though. When I was ten he suddenly had to move away. I really liked him… You can say that he was my first love." She gave a deeper blush. "I promised him that I'd make my orange pudding taste perfect, I've been wanting to meet him ever since he left."

"I'd love to hear more Akari, but I have to get going. I still have to help a little around the shop."

**Akari's P.O.V.**

"Alright Luke!" I said as I followed Luke towards the door. I gave him a wave good-bye and with that it was just Chase and me left in my house alone….

"So.. I guess I'll clean up.."

"Oh no, Chase I'll clean up. You're a guest at this house I won't let you clean up." He rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

"Please let me hel-" DING DONG Who could that be? "I'll get the door instead." I gave him a nod and left.

I grabbed all the used plates and headed for the kitchen. I started to clean the plates. I gave out a sigh. "What a day. I got to unpack all my stuff and still got some farm work done. Well, it's all thanks to Luke and Chase.

"GAHHHHH!" Huh? Chase?

"Akari!" Who's voice was that? It sounded very familiar. "Akari!" Who is it?

"Chase?" I ran out of the kitchen towards the door. I saw someone who I wasn't expecting… I ran up to the person. A person with brown hair just like mine. He had Chase in an arm lock.

"Why are you in my sister's home?" Sister? No way this person can't be him, I haven't seen him in such a long time! I grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around

"Big brother? What are you doing here?"

-End Chapter 2-

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Read and Review. By the way I know, "What the heck? Orange pudding? What the heck is that?" Same I had to write something down that Chase likes which was oranges? (I hope) If not then too late now. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! With just one review thanks to the person who was my first reviewer~. Thank you Thank you. Thank you VERY much. I am forever grateful. <strong>


End file.
